The Truce
by GraceMonroe16
Summary: When a truce is offered Harry Potter can't help but accept it. Now with a new husband and new family, could Harry learn to be happy? Bashing to the light, slush, M/M summary sucks! Please read it! Lucius/ Harry


Hey everyone! This is my first story.. I really hope you enjoy it!

~GM16~

Pairing: Lucius Malfoy and Harry Potter

Warning: mention of abuse, swearing, bashing to the light, good Voldemort, Good Snape, Good Malfoys, power Harry, slush, M/M, Mpreg

Prologue

"Would anyone care to inform the class what happens if you add blood to the ageing potion what will happen?" Professor Snape asked glaring at everyone. I sighed knowing he was going to pick me.

"Oh Mr. Potter how about you?" Snape smirked up at me, knowing that I didn't have a fucking clue. I met his cold dark eyes and stayed silent. "Has fame gone through your head Potter? Or are you too good to study, just like your lazy father?" I didn't respond, there was no point. Professor Snape watched me for a second, then opened his mouth to insult me farther on, but one of the Weasley twins, Fred I think, runs into the room.

"Hey Professor Snape, Dumbledore wants to see Harry!" he yells. Snape rolls his eyes, and nods his head.

"Potter leave," he says. I nod, grab my things and walk towards Fred? The twin puts his arm around me and I notice a colorful ball in his hand. He winks at me and drops it, then starts to drag me out as fast as he can. We were half way down the hall when he heard a loud boom! Fred? Starts laughing. "Mr. Weasley detention after dinner! And since I don't know which one both of you!" Professor Snape calls out. Fred, I think, laughs the whole way to the headmaster's office. Once we reach the door, it opens and Fred lets me go. I take a deep breath and walk in.

"Hello Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you." Mr. Malfoy says looking me over. I freeze and look at my mentor.

"Hello my boy, come sit. We have things to discuss!" he says and claps his hand. I sit down slowly, watching Mr. Malfoys every move. "Now Harry, I know you must be wondering why I called you in here?" he asks me. I look at Dumbledore and nod wearily. He seemed to happy… and his eyes were twinkling madly. "Well my boy, there has been a truce!" he says smiling.

"A truce?" I asked even more wearily. Dumbledore nods his head.

"Yes, we have all agreed to it, there will not be a war and no one is going to be hurt!" Dumbledore says.

"We did not agree to anything just yet, it is Potter's choice. If he agrees then the dark Lord has agreed to stop the mass murders." Malfoys cold voice interrupts before Dumbledore says anything else. I turn to look at Malfoy.

"What? What is the truce?" I demand, somehow I know I will not like this. Mr. Malfoy smirks.

"My lord has written it down. Read it." He says handing me a parchment. I take it and nervously began to read it.

_Dear Harry Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you do not really wish to fight me, which is understandable. When I realized this, I figured why not make a truce? If you do not want to fight, but still want to protect other than I would agree to this. You must agree and obey everything on here to hold up the truce. _

_Become my heir. (it would be a shame to kill you, with such power… my equal) _

_Do not raise your wand to harm myself ( my Death Easters on the other hand… as long as you have reason for it) _

_Study (power is knowledge Mr. Potter) (you will have the world's greatest teachers tutor you.)_

_You will not be going back to the Dursleys, or Hogwarts. (say goodbye to your "friends" if you agree to this) _

_Marry. Your choices are Lucius M., Bellatrix L., Severus S., and Fenrir G. (choose one, and you will live with them.) Oh and when you choose the one you want to marry, sign their name at the bottom, along with your name if you agree. _

_I hope you accept this truce. _

_I Lord Voldemort (aka Tomas M. Riddle) promise to stop mass murders and the war, if Harry James Potter agrees to this truce. _

_*_ _ _ , agrees to marry _ _. _

I read over it again. Agreeing would be simple but I didn't want to leave my friends behind. I didn't want to have to marry… I wanted to marry for love. How could I ever love a death easter?

"My boy, I'm sure you will agree?" Dumbledore asks. I look at him.

"I don't think I can do this sir." I said quietly. Professor Dumbledore glares at me.

"My boy, it's for the best, think of all the people you can spare. Do you want their deaths on your head?" He demands. I stare at him. Did he just ask me that? It wouldn't be my fault would it?

"I agree sir," I said looking down at my hands. I knew if I didn't that tomorrow I would be known as a traitor and everyone would hate me.

"Very good Mr. Potter, who do you wish to marry? I would not suggest Severus or Fenrir." Mr. Malfoys voice interrupted Dumbledore again. I looked at him.

"Um can I think? Please for just a minute?" I pleaded. He nodded and I looked away from him. I got up and started pacing. If I agreed to this, no more war, no more mass muders, no more Dursleys, no more Hogwarts…. No more seeing friends. Marriage. If I didn't do this, Mass murder, going to the Dursleys, being hated, having to fight, having to kill, loved ones killed, I could be killed. Okay I am going to agree… Now how should I choose to marry… I know I am gay so no Bellatrix

Fenrir? No… I don't even know him. I head of him… sounds evil.

Severus Snape? No… he hates me, we would kill each other. And he's not even cute. But if I choose him how miserable would I be? Could we even learn to like each other? I think so… okay not him. So that leaves Lucius Malfoy… He hates me as well, but not as much. He's also the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes on. I don't know him well. He is the father of Draco Malfoy. My school enemy… but could I learn to deal? Could I learn to love him? Maybe? He's my best choice.

"Okay I am ready to sign," I say. Malfoy smiles and hands me his quill. I sign my name then Mr. Malfoys. I take one last look at the contract and hand it to Mr. Malfoy.

Chapter 1

"Very good Mr. Potter," Dumbledore says and stands up. "When will you be taking the boy?" he asked, his eyes twinkling again.

"Are you ready to go Mr. Potter?" Mr. Malfoy asked turning towards me. I nodded slowly. I had to leave now?

"Yes sir, I just need to grab my things…" I whispered softly. Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"No need my boy. Dobby has everything, he's already at the Malfoy Manor!" Dumbledore exclaimed excitingly. I nodded tearing up.

"May I say good bye to Ron and…" I started but Dumbledore interrupted me.

"I think it would be best if you just leave my boy, what would your friends say anyway?" I shook my head, and turned to Malfoy.

"I'm ready to leave sir," I said. He nodded and walked over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Hold on Mr. Potter." Was the last thing I heard, before I felt like I was being squeezed down a tight tube. When my feet touched the floor, I felt my stomach empty itself on a white carpet. I felt the hand on my shoulder slide down to my mid chest. It pulled me against a hard male chest. Malfoy's chest. Another hand found itself in my hair; petting me.

"Are you okay Mr. Potter?" he asked softly. I nodded only to throw up again. When I was done, I felt light headed. "Are you well now Mr. Potter? Do not lie to me." He asked his voice cool. I shivered.

"Yes sir." I tried to take a step away from him but I seemed to be stuck. Malfoy's hand was still holding me firmly against him.

"Mr. Potter, the dark lord will be here shortly. He has brought someone to wed you and whoever you choose." I nodded. "Come let's find you something that is more appropriate for this occasion," he said and let go of me. I stood there for a second, then followed him.

"Mr. Malfoy may I ask you something?" I asked wondering for the first time why his name was on the sheet, if he was already married.

"Yes Mr. Potter," he said, his voice just as cold as ever. I took a deep breath. How to ask this nicely? "Mr. Potter I thought you had a question?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well sir, I was kind of wondering why your name was on the sheet if you are already married?" I asked blankly.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that. You see Mr. Potter, Nessie and I are only good friends. We got a divorce yesterday and she is in Mexico with her new lover. End of story Mr. Potter." He said coldly. I swallowed and nodded. We reached were ever Mr. Malfoy was going to take me, because he opened the door and the next thing I knew two house elfs had me undressed, and were putting new clothes on me. I looked around but Mr. Malfoy disappeared. I allowed my mind to wonder again. Was I really going to do this? Well yes I was, but marrying Mr. Malfoy? I had to admit. I was scared. What would he do to me? What would I call him? Hopefully not Mr. Malfoy, and hopefully he didn't call me Mr. Potter all the time… What about his son, Draco? My enemy… I started to feel dizzy…

"Great Mr. Harry Potter sir, is you alright?" One of the house elves demanded? I nodded and took a deep breath. I would not lose my nervous yet. When I was along again… I could. It seemed like an eternity when Mr. Malfoy finally reappeared.

"Mr. Potter, you look better, my lord is waiting for you. Come." He said. I nodded and followed him. The whole way I was shaking. What if I was walking to my death? What if this was some kind of trick to kill me? What if he changed his mind? Why hadn't I thought about this before? Did I really agree to this? Mr. Malfoy seemed to know what I was thinking because before he opened the door, he met my eyes and… smiled softly. My head started to spin. Did Malfoy just smile at me? I didn't have time to think that through because the door was opened and Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle stood there, in the center. Smiling.

"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us. I was hoping you would agree to the truce. Now come here my heir. I want you to take the oath and ring that will make you my Heir," I nodded and slowly made my way to him. Mr. Malfoy moved aside to stand in line. When I reached the darkest lord of all time, he took my hand, and started speaking in Latin. When he was done speaking I felt some something in me snap, and I replied I accept. The next thing I knew, Voldermort was smiling gently at me.

"Are you alright my heir?" He asked as he gently helped me up. I nodded confused. I felt something kind of heave on my right middle finger. I looked down and noticed a huge ring. It had a R in the middle of it, and white and green diamonds covered it.

"Wow…" I whispered quietly. Voldermort laughed softly. I looked up at him. Did he just laugh… and sound human? What was going on? Once I was back on my feet. Voldermort guided me to a chair.

"Now let's see who Harry has chosen to marry." He said and got the paper out. He read over the names. "Good choice my heir, Lucius would you come forward?" he asked. I looked at Mr. Malfoys face, it was blank, and I felt a twig of hurt. Did he not want me? I thought that since his name was on the paper he did…? "Steven come here as well. My heir are you feeling better?" I nodded slowly.  
"yes sir," I said.

"Good would you please join us up here then?" he asked. I nodded dazed and walked forward. "Let's get you two married!" Voldemort said excitingly. I looked at Mr. Malfoy.

"Yes sir," I muttered. Still looking at my almost husband.

"Yes lets." Mr. Malfoy said and he smiled at me. I smiled back, dazed.

"This is the strangest dream ever," I said and then everything went blank!

Love it? Hate it?


End file.
